The thousand and one fanfic
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Obviously it s not going to be a thousand and one stories, but my idea is write short stories that conclude in themselves, but all share the same idea: Once when Rick and Kate confesse their love. // I hope reviews for continue!
1. FanFic number one Castle s best friend

**Fanfic ****Number****One**

"**Castle's**** best ****friend****" **

Castle organized a little party at his place for his birthday. He invited, in addition to Alexis and his mother, some old friends and acquaintances like the mayor, the captain, Ryan, Esposito, Kate Beckett, Lanie, a couple of writers and his best friend Andrew Mayer. It was an intimate party and anything glamorous. There was a cocktail, some drinks, desserts and nice music.

Rick was talking with his friend Andrew because they not saw each other since a while.

_So Ricky, please tell me why you are so anxious tonight?__ I can't believe that is about your birthday. _

_What? No, I am not anxious_

_You look to the door every two seconds. Who are you waiting for?_

_I can't lie to you, Andrew. __I didn't tell you about my new work. I am following a detective allegedly as part of the research for my new book. Her name is Kate Beckett. She is amazing and beautiful, and…_

_Oh my god Richard, you are in love with her._

_I don't know__. I like her very much but she isn't an easy woman_. _She is not like all the other women I've been, Andrew. I can not afford to hurt her. Kate is a beautiful person, inside and outside. She is nice, fun, and above all she is normal. She is a lifelong woman not for one night. _

_I understand you, my friend. __She seems to be… _

Suddenly Kate and Lanie appeared for the door.

_There she is._

…_she not seems to be, she is the best woman in earth, Rick. _

_Yes, she is. Come with me. _

Rick and Andrew went toward Kate and Lanie.

_Nice to see you, Detective Beckett. _

_Nice to see you too, Castle._

_Hello Lanie._

_Hi Rick. _

_Kate, Lanie… this is my best friend Andrew Mayer. _

_Nice to meet you__, Andrew._

_Yes, nice to meet you. _

_The pleasure is mine, ladies!_

_Ok, I am sorry but I am going to say hello to Ryan and Esposito.__ See you later!_

Lanie leaves them.

_So, Kate do you want a drink? __Maybe a good martini _

_Ok, thanks, Castle._

_A martini for me too please__, Ricky. _

_I didn't know that I am the waiter. __In one minute I am right back with yours drinks. _

_Thanks Rick!__ So, Kate, tell me about your job…_

Rick went to the bar drinks a bit disgusted by the attitude of his friend. Kate saw that and she felt bad for him. She didn't want be there with Andrew, she wanted be there with Castle. Andrew was nice and kind, but he wasn't Castle.

… So _this is my job, Andrew. What is yours? _

_Oh I was a model once, but just now I am a photographer._

_This is great! And how do you met to Castle?_

_Well, we met at school. __I was the boy by which his girlfriend dumped him. And then she left me for another boy, so we became friends. And eventually we were best friends and we are best friends now._

_Pretty story!_

_Yes, it was._

Rick came back with the drinks.

_I hope that you don't miss me. _

(Kate smiled, she miss him) _Andrew told me about how you met each other._

_Oh! That story! He told you that he stole my girlfriend? _

_Yes, something likes that._

_To __Andrew always liked for him the same women that my._

_That was past, Ricky_

_That __I hope _

_Likewise also d__epends on the woman in question, don't you?_

_Well, yes I think so__, Beckett! _

_Why do you tell that, Kate?_

_Because if the woman in question loves to one of you, you two don't have to fight for her, she choose._

Kate tried to tell to Rick that he did not have to worry about. She was for him. But the person who understood all this indirectly was Andrew.

_Well, my friends I am going to talk with __Alexis. I leave you alone. _

Andrew went until Alexis.

_So, Kate, how are you today?_

_I am fine. This is a nice party, Castle. _

_Yes, I think so. What do you think about my friend? Charming don't?_

_I know some men with most charming than him._

_Really? _(He smiled)

_Really. _(She smiled too)

Alexis went to them.

_Hey Kate!_

_Hey Alexis! How are you?_

_Fine, thanks! You look amazing!_

_Really? Thanks! You too. That is a nice dress. _

_Thanks! … Dad, I have a present for you but I don't want give to you in front of everybody. __Can you come with me for a moment?_

_Yes, darling. Where?_

_Upstairs. It is in you room. _

_Ok. __We are going over there, pumpkin. _

_I wait here. _

_No! You have to come with us, Kate._

_But… __why?_

_Because you are a good friend __of us, so… for that you have to come._

Kate didn't understand anything, neither Rick. But they went upstairs with Alexis.

They walked until his bedroom and they went into it.

_I don't see __anything here, pumpkin. _

_My present is there next to you, dad. __Enjoy__ it!_

Alexis closed the door with key and she leaves them alone.

_Alexis! I don't… _

_She is gone, Castle._

He sits over the bed. She followed him.

_I am sorry Kate.__ Also that isn't Alexi's idea. I know that this was Andrew's. I am sorry!_

_I am not sorry, Castle! _

_Why you don't sorry? We are locked, Kate. In my room. Alone. _

_Are you listened to you, Castle? __We are locked, in your room, alone. Is this so bad?_

_Not for me, because I… What?_

_I can't hide it anymore, Castle.__ I like you!_

_I like you too, Kate, with all my heart._

_I know that. _

_Really? _

_Yes, you are like clear water. _

_You don't. _

_I know. But I can't hide my feeling for you anymore. _

_Oh my god Beckett! This is my best birthday's gift. _

_You tell thanks to Alexis or Andrew about that, because it wasn't my gift for you._

_So, which is your…_

He could not finish speaking because Kate covered his mouth with a sweet kiss.

_This is my gift for you. Happy birthday, Castle!_

**The end.**


	2. FanFic Number two The wait in the car

**Fanfic ****Number****Two**

**The wait in the car**

**Late at night, Beckett and Castle are waiting sit in the car outside a major office building.**** They are waiting t****o come out a man suspected of murdering his wife. The wait can be long, so Castle decides to start a conversation. Kate replies, still looking out the window.**

_Hey Beckett, What do you think do now that Sorenson is back?_

_I do not understand your question, Castle._

_Of course you do!__Are you going back with him?_

_That__isn't__ your __business. _

_Why you don't answer me, Kate?_

_We are working, Castle. I am working!_

_Come on, Beckett! __Make me happy with a single answer._

**She looks him for the first time since they are there****.**

_I do not think being with him again._

**Castle can't hide his smile. **

_And why is that?_

_Because__… I am not the same person. My life is not the same._

_Is that because I appeared in your life, Beckett?_

_Are you always the main character, Castle? Even in my own life?_

_Yes, I think so! But anyway you didn't answer my question. _

_What do you want to know? _

_A lot of thing, but in this mo__ment I want to know if I changed something when I appeared in your life. _

_What do you care about, Castle?_

_Because… It's important to me. _

_Well, you change__d my work. _

_That's all? Kate… Why is so hard for you open your heart with me?_

_You answer it first, Castle! What change__d in your life since you are working at the precinct? _

_All my life changed! _

_Sure and why is that?_

_Because __you gave me inspiration for my new book, which I was stuck for some time without writing anything, also you bring enjoyment to my life, adrenaline, I found true friends at the precinct, you took me out of the monotonous life I was leading. And besides all this I found you!_

_I'm not sure to understand._

_Please, Beckett_! _I can be clearer if you want it._

_Be clearer! _

_I like you! __Now you understand? Or you need that I kiss you for be more specific?_

**Kate turns to look out the window**** again.**

_I think I understand you__, Castle. _

_So, your turn! _

_All t__he same as you, except for the part of the book._

_So… You love me!_

_I didn't say that, Castle. I like you._

_That __is the same thing, Beckett. Don't be so hard with me! You wound my feelings all the time. __I am learning to open my heart to you too. I'm used to be "sex and if I've seen you in my bed I do not remember" even with Meredith. But with you is different. I do not want that. I'd rather give up sex even before I lose you. Wow! I never thought that I could say that. _

**Kate looks him again and smiles at him. **

_I __can't believe all this is true! You and me talking about it. All this only happened in my dreams! _

_All this is true, Kate! I love you, you love me, and we love each other. _

_So what happen next? _

_Well I think this is the part when we kiss each other and we promises to us are together forever. _

_Forever is a long time, Castle_

_That change when you have found the person you truly love. In that moment forever is short._

**She smiles at him, bit her lip and hug him. **

_Do you know that you're charming, sweet, corny and pedantic at the same time?_

**He smiles behind her ****and embraces her more strongly. **

_Yes, I think that something I hear__, but never from someone who I care about. This is new and better. _

**She embraces him strongly. **

_Beckett, we have a problem here. _

_Which is it?_

_I want to be hugging you all the time._

_I have a deal, Castle._

_I hear you._

_Now we're going to kiss__ each other, then we are going to take the suspect and carry him to the precinct and leave him there with Ryan and Esposito, and then we are going to go to my house to continue hugging each other. Deal? _

_I love it!_

**They kiss each other, and then they grab the suspect and carry him to the precinct. Ryan and Esposito do not understand anything but they take over the suspect. And then, Beckett and Castle go to her apartment and hug each other all the night and also they kiss each other.**

**The end**


	3. FanFic number three Think before acting

**FanFic ****Number**** Three **

**Think****before****acting**

(Kate POV)

_It's about your mother_

**At that time when I hear that, I took a few steps back. ****And I thought: **_**Oh no! He did it! Please Castle, you don't tell me that you took my mother's case. O my god! I don't want to hear it. **_

**I didn****'t want to hear that he did it. If I hear that I had to break our partnership. I didn't want to break it. He looked at me with that puppy look. ****I looked him through the eyes of someone who does not know what to do. My heart and my head had been separated. I could not think and he could not stop talking. **

_I'm sorry Kate. I only wanted to help you. __I think I deserve everything you want tell me._ _If you want that I disappear from your life you tell me now and you never see me again..._

**I had to say something. ****But what can I said? ****He deserved the worse because he betrayed me. But at the same time I didn't want that he disappear from my life. So suddenly I took seat. My heart was walking faster than my head. He knelt in front of me and took my hands. **

_Please Kate, say something. I can't ask you that you forgive me, but I want to that you know that I did what I did because you are important for me. _

_**Oh no! Shut up, Castle! **_

_Beckett I need to hear you say something__._ _Would you like that I go out of here?_

_**No! Please no! **__**What**__** should I do?**_

**I could not talk**** yet. Unexpectedly he took seat next to me and he embraced me with one hand behind my back. He was being sweet. Why he had to look in my mother's case?**

_Well, I don't know what more say. __I'm going to go home and I'll talk to Montgomery and I will to say him that I not going back to the precinct anymore._

**He rose from his seat. ****He looked into my eyes and then he started walking toward the exit. In that moment when I saw him walked out I open my mouth:**

_Castle, wait! _

**He looked at me from the distance.**

_I see you tomorrow at the precinct. _

_Are you sure, Kate?_

_Yes, I am sure! _

_Thanks! __I appreciate that a lot. _**He stars walking until me.**_ I swear that I am going to be less annoying and I am going to… _

_No, Castle! __I want that you be like you are: annoying, naughty, fun, nosy, committed. Tomorrow__ will be like __if__today__never__happened__. _

_But, Beckett…_

_I know Castle. __I'll think about what happened, of what you did and you said, but while I need to stay like I stayed before that. My life was going well and I do not want to change it. When I have clearer ideas about that, I'll let you know._

_Ok. __Beware__, Beckett! I __see__ you __tomorrow__! _

_Good night Castle! _

**He went away immediately. I sat for a long time meditating. Then I return to Sorenson room and I said goodbye to him. ****I ****needed**** to go ****home**** and ****think****about****tomorrow****.**

**The end**


	4. Fanfic Number Four The Murphy’s Law

**Fanfic**** Number 4**

**The Murphy's Law**

Since three weeks ago Castle and Kate didn't see each other. Although only Kate doesn't know anything about him, because he call to Ryan and Esposito all the time for know about her because he care about her. She want to know about him but she is too proud for recognize that.

One day, Castle decides that is enough time without see her, so he goes to the precinct. As excuse he will give to her an autographed copy of "Heat Wave". The autographed said: "_My dear Kate, If you read this book and you don't like it, you will have to be with me a whole year for I can write another new book, but if you read this book and you like it, I will think that you love me because the critic was pretty bad. It's Murphy's Law and it doesn't fail. My best wishes for you. Rick Castle"._

Rick enters to the precinct, with a little fear because he promise to Kate doesn't come back anymore. But he always knew that he couldn't fulfill that promise. He, with a small smile, walks until her desk and say her name: _Kate_

She lifts her head and looks at him incredulously. She can't believe that he is there. She wants to protest to him for breaking a promise again, but the truth is that she is happy to see him again. But she tries to hide it.

_Castle, what a surprise!_

_It is a good or bad surprise?_

_The people here miss you_

_I see. Did you miss me Detective Beckett? _

_Well, Castle, you helped us a lot with the cases. _

_Of course I did. So Kate, how are you?_

_Great! And you?_

_Now better because I see you. I __really miss you, Beckett._

_Well… What brings you here today, Castle?__ We are a bit busy! _

_Oh! I came here to give this to you. __It is autographed. _(He gives to her the book)

_(_She takes the book) _I saw your books in the shops. _

_Oh really? Did you buy it?_

_No.__ The books are thing of the past for me. _

_Well but this is mine and also is the one based on you. __Open it. Read the autographed. _

She opens the book and read the inscription. She tries to hide her smile, but what it says make her laugh.

_You are so pedantic, Castle_

_Maybe, but all that is true. _

_So it seems, in one way or another, I don't have shape for escape from you__._

_It seems. __So, when can I call you for know about which of these are going to happen?_

_Call me in a year, Castle. I don't have time for read your__ book. _

He looks sad. She notes that.

_Ok, Kate. __You call me when you'll read it if you want of course. I don't want to bother you._ _I was nice seeing you again._

He goes from there. He feels sad. He thought that she reactionary really better. He had only good intentions. He feels that perhaps he should forget her. There are things that can not be forced.

It was a sunny day when he went to there so he went without his car. Now it's a bit cloudy and it's cool, but he has to walk anyway. He starts walking slowly, think about everything.

Into the precinct, Kate feels sad too. She didn't want hurt to Castle. In fact she never was excessively angry with him, only a bit. But she need show herself strong and proud. Then she takes the book in her hands and read the inscription again. Suddenly she leaves her seat and goes out the precinct.

She can see to Castle in the distance. She shouts his surname: _Castle!_ And after that she starts to run toward him. He had heard her shout so stops his walk waiting for her.

She comes near him without can breathe for the run.

_What happen, Kate?__ Are you ok?_

_I lied to you.__ And you lied to me. _

_What__ About? _

_Actually I bought your book and I read it. _

_Really? (He can't help but smile) _

_Yes, really, Castle. __Now stop with that puppy smile._

_That made my day happy, Kate.__ It's a nice surprise. So, you lied to me. And why did you say that I lied to you? _

_Because __in the autograph you say that the critic was pretty bad. And, __just out of curiosity,__ I read a lot of amazing critics in the newspapers, magazines and on the internet, also I hear some critics on TV and radio.__ Everybody say that the book is incredible. And I agree. The book is astounding, Castle. Congratulations! ….. Please don't cry!_

Castle has wet eyes. He is trying to not cry.

_If I cry is because I didn't expected this. _

_What did you expect, Castle?_

_Well, I thought…_

_I never miss any of yours books. I have all. __Did you think that I will not to read the one that is based on me?_

_I really __believe that you don't have time for my book. _

They are in silent for a while.

_So, although I lied to you whit the critic, I think that you __love me._

_Really? And why would you think this?_

_Because if you don't love me you don't have to run toward me and told me that you told me. _

_Maybe I wanted to be nice with a colleague or a friend._

_Maybe, but it is not true, don't you?_

(She bits her lip and smiles to him) _It's not true _

_I think I'm dreaming, Kate Beckett told me that she love me. _

_In fact I didn't tell you that_

_Came on, Kate!_

_Shut up and kiss me, Castle!_

They kiss each other and then he hugs her for a long, long time.

**THE END**


	5. Fanfic number five The forgiveness

_Initial __Note: With this fanfic I end this set of stories. Now begins the second season and I think I prefer to feed me on new horizons before rewriting._

**FanFic Nº 5**

**The forgiveness**

_It's about your mother__._

_What did you do, Castle?_

_I know what you said to me, but I looked in your mother's case. I found something, Kate. _

_You don't dare to say me something. I don't want to know. _

_But… _

_No!_

**Kate stepped away from him. ****She was confused.****Castle froze in place****. ****He looked really embarrassed. **

_Kate, I am so sorry…_

_Go away, Castle!_

_Please, let me tell you… _

_No, please, go away now! I don't want to see you again!_

**Castle ****went from there. Kate ran away without even say good bye to Sorenson. **

**She went to her apartment. There she cried and cried. Then she called to Lanie and talked with her a lot. ****Kate could not accept that he has betrayed her trust. She did not want to admit his betrayal hurt her in the depths of her heart.**

**Castle went to his apartment. There he thought and thought****. Then he called his mother and talked with her a lot. Castle could not accept that she felt betrayed by him. He did not accept that she doesn't want to see him again because this hurt him in the depths oh his heart. **

**The next day, Kate went to the ****precinct like all days. She felt sad but the work continuous. On the other hand, Castle went to the precinct like all days. He felt bad but he came there with a smile on his face and donuts for everybody. **

_Hello Detective Beckett!_

_What are you doing here, Castle?_

_I came to work._

_I don't want to see you. I don't want to you close to me. _

_I__ really sorry Kate, but you are not going to get rid of me so easy. I betrayed you, I know that. And that was wrong. But all I did was because I care about you. I am going to work about you forgiveness. I stay here, by your side. __If you want you can insult me, hit me or ignore me, but I'm not leaving. __I will fight for your forgiveness, for your confidence._

_I am not going to forgive you so easy. _

_I don't care. I want to work for it. And I am going to win. I know that. _

_Ok. Castle, as you want. _

_Great! We have a case? _

_No, no yet!_

**Her phone rings. **

_Beckett! __…Ok… We go for there right now. _

_Is there a case?_

_Yes. Let´s go. _

**Just like that, they continued working together. In her inside she forgave him and in his inside he knew that. ****But in their outside she still was angry and treat him rude, and he still was working on her forgiveness. **

**The end.**

_End note: __I think the second season will start being something like this. He looking for her forgiveness, and she still rough with him but not so angry_


End file.
